


The Sun is Warm (and Bruce is Happy)

by CamsthiSky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamsthiSky/pseuds/CamsthiSky
Summary: In which my followers don't believe I can write fluff and dare me to write at least three sentences





	The Sun is Warm (and Bruce is Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Not a prompt but a dare: write a fic without turning it angsty. 3 sentences is all I ask. Write a 3 sentence fic without angst bc I believe that you've sold your soul to the devil for your ability to write angst but have neglected the fluffy side of the business

 

“Soooo,” ten year old Dick says as he plops down on the couch, like it gives Bruce any insight into what’s going on in his son’s head—he knows, but it’s not going to be that easy. When all Bruce does is grunt in acknowledgement, Dick starts whining. “Oh come on, B. Please?”

Bruce hides a small smile behind his hand. “What are you going to give me for it?”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Uh? A hug? My love and affection as your favorite child?”

“You’re my only child.”

“Yeah, well—wait. Are you trying to stall?” Dick asks, blinking, and Bruce huffs a quiet laugh. Dick looks scandalized. “That’s—that’s not cool, B. Don’t play your favorite child like that.” Dick moves on before Bruce has time to jump on that. “So is he coming?”

Bruce leans back in his chair, pretending to act like he’s thinking about it. Dick squirms impatiently in his seat, looking like he’s barely holding back from glomping Bruce with one of his infamous koala hugs. “I  _think_  he may have said that he  _might_  be coming. But I can’t remember what time.”

“Just tell me already!” Dick exclaims, a grin on his face. “He’s coming right?  _Right?_ ”

Bruce finally gives in. “Yes, he’s coming.”

“Yes!” Dick jumps up from his seat on the couch and runs at Bruce, arms out. Bruce barely catches Dick when the kid takes a literal flying leap at him, spinning around with Dick’s momentum as Dick’s arms wrap around his neck and he  _squeezes._  “Thanks so much, Bruce!”

Bruce hums and lets Dick squirm out of Bruce’s hold. 

He raises an eyebrow as Dick races towards the kitchen, yelling behind him, “I gotta go call Wally! He’s gonna flip!  _Superman_  is coming to my birthday party! Alfred! Alfred!”

And then it’s just Bruce alone in the room, but it’s bright and warm, and he follows Dick at a leisurely pace, and he feels content. Happy, even.


End file.
